Ibitsu
by SkyHell
Summary: Después de un terrible accidente Bridgette despierta en el hospital en el cuerpo de una chica llamada Marinette. Ella pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar hasta que se encontró con que el destino se empeñaba en acercarla a Félix. [Universo Alternativo] [Félix / Bridgette] [2 D]


**Notas del fanfic**

_Trigger warning: _Este fanfic va a tratar temas delicados como lo es el suicidio, el maltrato escolar y violencia moderada.

**_"Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug & Cat Noir"_** no me pertenece, es una creación de _Thomas Astruc_. Por lo tanto, uso a sus personajes sin ningún fin, mucho menos uno lucrativo. De una fan de la serie para otros fans.

La trama está basada en un manga llamado _"Al final del camino"_, me lo leí y luego tuve esta idea. Esta historia no es una adaptación como tal, puesto que muchas cosas irán cambiando.

Por otra parte en este universo alterno, las personas nacen con un tatuaje en alguna parte de su cuerpo con un animal que represente algo de su esencia o personalidad. (Por ejemplo, una persona puede tener un león en la espalda, representando la valentía que posee).

[Advertencias]

**Posible OoC: **Universo alterno, situaciones extremas y bueno, algunas cosas que cambiarán la personalidad de algunos personajes. Espero el cambio no sea tan extremo y sea de su agrado.

**Notas del capítulo:**

Está de más agregar que esta creación está dedicada a mi hermoso, talentoso, amoroso y comprensivo beta reader (y novio) Sckorve. Por apoyarme y regresarme el gusto por la escritura.

Bueno sin más por el momento.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Distorsión 01: ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?**

_"¿Qué es esto que construye nuestros sueños pero que igual se escapa?"*_

Observaba atentamente el reloj que estaba en la pared de la tienda de convivencia en la que trabajaba, sintiendo que _justamente_ cuando ya casi era su hora de salida el tiempo pasaba más lento.

Bostezo de nueva cuenta.

**— Parece que no dormiste bien, Bridgette — **Mencionó su compañera de turno, quién se veía tan hastiada como ella por el paso del tiempo. Puesto que incluso había dejado su celular sobre la mesa con fastidio

**— Pues no, no dormí bien —** Admitió girándose a mirarla

**— Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué clase de cosas estabas haciendo para no dormir? —** Inquirió con un tono divertido

**— ¡Nada de eso! —** Respondió riendo un poco **— Solo… Pesadillas.**

**— ¿Bromeas? ¿De nuevo?**

**— Sí, de nuevo esa misma pesadilla —** Recargo su cara sobre su mano derecha.

Llevaba casi dos semanas teniendo la misma pesadilla.

»"Ahí estaba ella, en aquel puente en el que las parejas ponían un candado y tiraban la llave esperando amor eterno. Una suave melodía sonaba en los audífonos que tenía.

Y a pesar de que la canción que escuchaba tenía un tono alegre y relajado ella estaba llorando y podía sentir una enorme tristeza que se apoderaba de su ser. Entonces terminaba por secar sus lágrimas para posteriormente, subir en la baranda del puente y sin previo aviso, saltar al agua.

Era invierno y claramente pudo sentir el golpe de su cabeza en la capa de hielo que se había formado para después sentir el frío en todo su cuerpo y el agua entrar a sus pulmones".

Después de eso siempre despertaba y sentía un horrible dolor en su cabeza

**— Seguramente ese sueño te está diciendo algo**

**— ¿Algo? **

**— Si, como que no vayas al _Pont Dest Arts_**

**— Con suerte puedo pagar las deudas y mi mente quiere alertarme de ir a lugares turísticos.**

**— Nunca dijimos que fueras muy brillante**

**— ¡Oye!**

Ambas rieron con fuerza.

Bridgette era una chica de 18 años de edad.

Su madre le había abandonado, dejando a su única hija sumida en la pobreza junto a su padre, quién también termino por abandonarla. Razón por la cual desde muy pequeña había tenido que trabajar en todo lo que había podido.

Había aprendido, gracias al dueño del Dojo en cual trabajo, artes marciales adecuadas para su defensa personal. _"Una chica como tú, viviendo en un lugar como ese… Considero prudente que sepas defenderte"_ y vaya que lo agradecía, puesto que, en más de una ocasión, había tenido que defenderse.

La chica caminaba por la calle en esos momentos, mientras el cielo se teñía de colores naranjas; El atardecer le recordaba que debía darse prisa para ir a su segundo trabajo.

Observó a unos estudiantes que conversaban alegremente, seguramente habían salido de clases. Por sus problemas económicos no había sido capaz de estudiar más que los fines de semana en la escuela nocturna pública, así que por momento se permitió en pensar el cómo sería si su vida hubiese sido un poco diferente y sonrió con un poco de amargura.

_"Tu marca de nacimiento es especial"_ le dijo la que había sido la persona más especial en su vida hasta ese momento _"No es común, después de todo las catarinas** traen buena suerte" _agregó con una sonrisa.

**— Buena suerte, ¿eh? — **Detuvo sus pasos.

Siempre sería doloroso recordarlo.  
Y el cómo de un día para otro había desaparecido.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamiento que no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente cuando un hombre con pasa montañas paso corriendo a un lado de ella.

**— ¡Quítate del camino! — **Le gritó para después empujarla sin cuidado alguno.

Bridgette tropezó y terminó cayendo en mitad de la calle. Donde lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de un claxon y lo último que vio fueron las luces de un camión que, seguramente, no podría frenar a tiempo.

[…]

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza a horrores. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Analizó un poco su alrededor y se sentó de golpe, claramente alterada, ¿eso era un hospital?

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido le golpearon con fuerza aturdiéndola. ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido?

¿Cómo pagaría la cuenta del hospital?

El lugar se veía bastante costoso. Y por supuesto ella no podría costearlo.

Suspiró con pesadumbre _"Agradece que estás con vida"_ pensó y de nuevo las palabras de aquel chico se hicieron presentes en su mente _"Buena suerte"_.

Ya lo iría solucionando sobre la marcha, como todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Notó entonces que sus manos se veían diferentes.

Se veían tan cuidadas.

¿Acaso se habían tomado la molestia de hacerle manicure mientras estaba inconsciente? Sus uñas se veían perfectamente arregladas por primera vez en su vida; Pero no era solo eso, sus manos eran diferentes, sus dedos un poco más largos de lo usual.

**— ¿Qué es lo qué…? —** Y no terminó de decir, puesto que esa tampoco sonaba como su voz

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La máquina que tenía a un lado comenzó a hacer un sonido inquietante, su corazón estaba acelerado, tanto que podía ser peligroso.

Escuchó la puerta del pequeño cuarto en el que estaba abrirse, por lo que giró rápidamente la cabeza en esa dirección, notando como su larga y rebelde cabellera negra había desaparecido y había sido remplazada por finas hebras de color negro con destellos zafiros. Lo tomo con sus manos, se sentía tan suave y obviamente no suyo.

**— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —** Volvió a preguntar alterándose más al escuchar esa que ella sabía, no era su voz

**— Señorita Dupain-Cheng por favor, cálmese el doctor ya viene**

**— ¿Dupain-Cheng?**

**— Si, ¿prefieres que te llame Marinette? — **Preguntó la doctora al ver la confusión y el terror en los ojos de aquella muchacha.

—** ¿Ma-Marinette?**

**— Sí, ese es tu nombre —** Una idea peligrosa se cruzaba por su mente

Empezó a sentir como el aire faltaba en sus pulmones, lo que le impedía hablar adecuadamente. Eso debía ser un error, ella no era _Marinette_, ¡Su nombre era Bridgette!

Vio como aquella amable mujer le decía más cosas en ese tranquilo tono de voz mientras inyectaba algo en la intravenosa que llevaba a su brazo, que en realidad no era su brazo.

**— ¡Doctor! Qué bueno que llega creo que tenemos que llamar a neurología… —** Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Seguramente eso había sido un calmante.

**— Llamen a sus padres**

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer de nueva cuenta en la inconciencia.

By:  
Sora Jigoku & Sckorve.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

[Aclaraciones]

* Fragmento de la canción "_Who wants to live for ever?"_ del grupo británico Queen.

** En la región en la que estoy, a esos insectos (_ladybug) _se les llama catarinas, pero también son conocidas como este fanfic, he decido usar el primer término.

* * *

¡Y no puedo creer que de verdad lo hice!

Tanto tiempo queriendo hacer este fanfic y por fin pude plasmar el inicio. Todo esto es gracias al hermoso beta que tengo que me devolvió las ganas por escribir.

Sobre la historia.

El alma de Bridgette ahora está en el cuerpo de Marinette. Y vaya que se vienen más sorpresas. ¿Les agrada la idea? ¿Quisieran que continúe?

¡No olviden mencionarlo todo en la caja de comentarios!

Aceptamos de todo.

Todo menos fotos de Lila Ross.

Espero que estén teniendo una linda semana, que los exámenes sean sencillos y que la quincena dure mucho

¡Nos leemos más pronto de lo que esperan!

¡Ciaossu!

*Un invocador se ha desconectado*


End file.
